Fleur d'amour
by Mylover13
Summary: C'est une histoire qui comporte cinq chapitre. C'est la naissance d'un amour innocent, léger...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Découverte

- Votre fils a une Pneumopathie infectieuse. C'est très fréquent, ne vous inquiétait pas. Nous l'avons placer sous haute surveillance. Le problème c'est que sa maladie est très avancée. Avec votre permission, nous allons faire d'autre teste. Madame Jones, vous avait comprit ce que j'ai expliqué?

Le docteur se lève de son fauteuil, traverse son bureau pour arriver à la mère de son patient. Il s'accroupit devant elle. D'habitude, le docteur ne faisait pas ça mais la détresse de cette mère le touche. S'il avait choisit ce métier, c'était la beauté de servir à quelque chose mais il avait oublié aussi l'envers du corps ou il faut annoncer qu leur enfants son malade ou autre choses. C'est un métier ou il faut avoir le cœur fort et tenir bon.

- Madame Jones vous saviez ce que la pneumopathie infectieuse!

Georgia Jones répond non de la tête, le docteur soupire et se retourne dans son fauteuil. Georgia lève enfin les yeux vers, ce qu'il vit le fit mal au cœur.

- Mon fils va s'en sortir?

-Bien sur avec un bon traitement. Nous savons pas il dans quelle stade avec ses nouveaux testes qu'on va faire, on serra.

-Est-ce que vous pouvait m'expliquez cette maladie ?

- Bien sur, tout d'abord une pneumonie désigne une infection du poumon causée par une bactérie, un virus ou un champignon. Il existe plusieurs types de pneumonies, plus ou moins sévères selon la zone du poumon atteinte – les bronches ou les lobes – et selon le type d'agents infectieux.  
La forme la plus commune est la pneumonie lobaire due à la bactérie pneumocoque.

- C'est quoi une bactérie pneumocoque?

- Une bactérie pneumocoque correspond à une espèce de bactérie du genre Streptococcus. C'est un important agent pathogène chez l'Homme. C 'est une altération des poumons : les tissus deviennent rigides, et ne parviennent plus à transmettre l'oxygène aux organes par circulation sanguine. .

- Alors c'est bon, il ne serra pas atteint de cette forme de maladie.

- Oui et non mais j'étais obligé de vous en parler tous les caractéristiques de cette maladie. Et c'est après les testes qu'on va savoir.

- Je suis bien consciente mais c'est mon fils et j'ai peur de le perdre.

- Je comprends bien madame Jones. Est-ce que vous permettrait de pousser les diagnostic à fond ?

- Bien sur, je veux juste le voir maintenant.

- Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour vous accompagner et madame Jones votre fils ne sortira pas d'ici avant demain à cause des examens qui est lourd.

- Oui

- Je vous demande ensuite de partir, ne vous trompais pas, je sais que vous avais envie de rester avec votre fils mais après ses examens, il va être fatiguer. Vous me comprenait, il a besoin de repos. Demain, il aura besoin de sa mère en forme.

- Oui je sais merci pour tout, docteur.

- De rien, Mademoiselle Keira accompagner madame Jones à l'étage 3 porte 14.

- Bien sure, monsieur. Madame venait bien me suivre.

-Oui, au revoir docteur.

- Madame Jones, demain vous saurais tout.

Georgia juste hoche la tête et suit Keira. Elles arrivent au troisième étage, à la porte quatorze.

- Je vais vous laisser, et n'oubliai pas, vous avez un quart d'heure avant que votre fils ne soit transféré au bloc.

- Oui je sais, merci.

- Au revoir, Madame Jones.

- Au revoir.

Georgia reste quelques instant devant la porte avant de prendre le poignet et ouvrir pour voir son fils endormit sur le lit. Elle se rappelle de ce matin, elle ne pouvait pas croire que son fils était malade. Elle se rappelle juste de son fils qui était au sol entrain de cracher du sang tout en tremblant. Elle se rappelle aussi, de sa main sur le front de son fils. Elle avait émit un cri effrayant, son fils était brûlant, trop brûlant à son goût pour être de la fièvre. Elle avait crié auprès de son deuxième enfant, la grande sœur de Flynn, Cece. Elle se rappelle aussi le regard effrayait de sa fille, elle avait dû mal à pas trembler en tenant son jeune frère dans ses bras. Et le dernier truc, elle avait appelé une ambulance. Et puis plus rien. Elle s'assoit à côté de son fils, elle le trouvait un peu faible, son teint était pâle beaucoup trop pâle. Elle soupire, elle se lève de la chaise ou elle était assise et vient embrasser son fils au front.

- Tu es toujours aussi fiévreux, mon fils. J'espère que tout va bien se passer ?

Flynn bouge un peu mais n'ouvre pas les yeux, Georgia prend son téléphone et appelle sa fille.

- Oui,

- Salue ma grande comment tu vas ?

- Bien, et mon petit frère.

- Il est prit en charge

- Maman, comment va-t-il ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

- Donc tu vas rentrer.

- Oui, le docteur me la conseiller.

- Donc Flynn, ne va pas venir avec toi.

- Non,

- Pourquoi, s'il va bien !

- Flynn va passer de nouveaux examens. Je vais te laisser, on se voit dans une demi heure.

- Oui au revoir, maman et embrasse mon petit frère pour moi.

- Oui, tchao.

Elle me son portable dans sa poche droite, avant d'embrasser encore son fils sur le front pour sa sœur. Elle entend du bruit, elle regarde sa montre. Un infirmier vient vers elle :

- Il est l'heure.

- Je sais, prenait soin de lui.

- Ne vous inquiétais pas.

Elle sort de la chambre avec un derniers regard vers son fils, et descend les escaliers, elle n'avait pas envie de prend l'ascenseur. Elle voulait rester un peu seule et prend le chemin de sa voiture. Elle arrive une demie heure après dans sa maison. Elle voit sa fille qui l'attend sur le canapé. Elle avait pleuré :

- Alors !

- Il va bien,

- Maman

- Il a une pneumopathie.

- C'est quoi ?

- Une maladie grave.

- Oh mon dieu, me dis pas que...

- T'inquiète, c'est pas un cancer, c'est une maladie respiratoire ou quelque chose comme ça. J'avais pas trop écouté les explications, demain on saura plus.

- Oui ta raison, bon je vais me coucher, j'ai école demain.

- Oui bonne nuit ma fille.

- Bonne nuit maman.

Elle s'en va en laissent sa mère, elle reste quelques minutes avant d'aller dormir aussi, tout en passant qu'elle devait prendre une pose de son travailler de flic pour devenir maman à plein temps pour s'occuper de son fils.

Chapitre 2: a suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Pneumopathie infectieuse

- Bonjour docteur David.

- Bonjour Madame Jones, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bien mieux, j'ai pu parler avec mon fils, il était vraiment très calme et un peu fatiguer.

- C'est normale, et je peux vous dire que votre fils est incroyable.

- Il est le, explique-moi !

- Hier, j'ai parlé avec lui après ses examens. Je lui es expliqué sa situation, il a très bien pris. Il est mature pour son âge. Il m'avait juste sourit et répondu que de toute façon, cela devait arrivé un jour. Çà ma surprit ce qu'il a dit comme vous maintenant mais j'ai comprit aussi en quelque sorte qu'il souffrait.

- Mais pourquoi, il ne m'a rien dit ?

- Vous êtes sa mère donc il est difficile à un enfant qui rentre dans l'âge ou son corps changer, ne veut pas parler avec ses parents. C'est la même logique ici, il ne veut pas que votre famille souffre de sa maladie. C'est ce que j'ai pu lire en lui.

- Mais, c'est pas de sa faut. Il sait très bien... mm, je comprends ce que vous voulait dire.

- Passons à autre chose, j'ai pas envie de vous voir souffrir. Donc vous êtes venus ici pour savoir comment c'était passer hier?

- Oui,

- Tout d'abord son diagnostic, il a passé par le spirométrie, oxymétrie, le bronchoscopie. Puis pour avoir d'autre éléments il a passé par la radiographie thoracique, et tomographie par ordinateur, examen sanguin, examen bactériologique.

- Mon dieu, je comprends pourquoi il était fatiguer.

- Oui c'est un diagnostic lourd. Ensuite, les vrais symptômes de cette maladies sont la fièvre, difficultés respiratoires, douleur thoracique, fatigue et frisson. Comme ça vous pouvait savoir quand votre fils commence à faire une crise. Puis, j'ai observer l'analyse des examens,qu'il avait plus du mal à respirer à cause de son taux d'hémoglobine en oxygène. Pour le moment, on diagnostic que ça et à l'avenir, il doit venir ici pour faire tes teste tous les 3 semaine. Et pour vous dire, sa maladie n'est pas avancée, elle vient juste de commencer, donc il faut couper court à son développement. C'est une pneumopathie infectieuse qui est cause par une bactérie.

- Oui,

- Maintenant parlons du traitement. Il faut juste des antibiothérapie.

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est un traitement antibiotique.

- Je vois, dite moi il va aller mieux après !

- Oui après 48 heures mais c'est pour ça que je demande que votre fils vient tous les 3 semaine faire des prise de sang et voir ses poumon.

- Oui, merci beaucoup docteur. Alors je peux le ramener chez nous.

- Pas encore, il doit rester encore ici, une journée.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est simple son antibiotique est pour 2 jour donc aujourd'hui et demain.

- Mais je peux rester.

- Bien sur, il est hors de danger et de plus, il avait vraiment envie de voir sa famille.

- Merci

- De rien, c'est juste mon boulot. Maintenant il faut fixer des dates pour votre fils selon votre métier.

- Je suis prête n'importe qu'elle jour.

- Je vois, donc notre premier rendez-vous sera le 7 Décembre et puis vous prendrais des rendez vous auprès de ma secrétaire.

- Oui, merci pour tout.

- De rien, donc à 3 semaine

- Oui, au revoir

- Au revoir

Madame Jones s'avança dans la chambre et trouva son fils entrain de parler avec sa sœur.

- Bonjour maman,

- Bonjour Cece. Alors de quoi vous parlez ?

- C'est top secret maman, c'est entre frère et sœur.

- Je vois, haha, mon chérit sa va.

- Oui je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me sens un peu mieux et puis j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison.

- Mais pas aujourd'hui.

- Je sais maman, mais tout de même mes amis me manque surtout Henry. Pourquoi, il ne vient pas.

- Il est venu hier mais tu étais entrain de dormir.

- Je vois, donc demain je le verrai. Je suis content

- Je vois ça, bon aujourd'hui je resterai avec toi

- C'est pas la peine maman, il y a des gens qui s'occupe bien de moi.

- C'est pas la question, j'ai envie rester et de dorloter.

- Ça même pas en rêve maman, je suis plus un bébé.

- Haha, tu me fais trop rire, mon fils. Regarde ta tête.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle.

- Maman arrête d'embêter mon petit frère.

- Eh, bah c'est bon j'arrête.

- Tant mieux

Flynn regardait sa mère avant de commencer à tousser, il avait un peu du mal à respirer juste un cause d'un fou rire. Il avait les joues rouge d'avoir fait peu d'effort. Il se calme quelques minutes après.

- Je crois qu'il faut arrêtait les fou rire

- Je crois aussi grande sœur.

Ils se regardent puis sourit mais Georgia était un peu inquiète mais ne laisser rien passer. Elle sourit même lorsque son fils le regard. Elle avait reconnu, l'un des symptômes. Elle voyait bien que ça sera difficile à l'avenir surtout pour son fils qui aime tant joue au parque. Les efforts étaient bannis de Jones pour 4 mois.

- Mm

- Maman ça fait cinq fois qu'on t'appelle !

- Désolé, vous voulez ?

- Oh, juste je me disais que peut être on pourrait organiser une petite fête pour le retour de mon petit frère.

- Non, je crois pas que c'est une bonne idée.

- Bien sure, je vais bien maman. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais gérer. C'est pas à cause d'une infection que je vais arrêter ma vie.

- Alors

- D'accord, vous avez gagner.

- Merci maman

Cece et Flynn se jettent un regard complice devant leur mère désespérer. Georgia regarde ses enfants discuter qui aller venir, qui devait faire quoi. Mais elle voyait que sa fille, voulait prendre tous les charges jusqu'à la fin donc elle était rassurer. Et puis, elle savait que quoi qui arrive, son fils, sa fille aurons toujours des amis formidable. Elle devait juste faire confiance à leur amis pour ne pas faire souffrir son fils, de la manière quelque ce soit car son fils était entrain de venir fragile à cause de son infection et elle savait que cette infection n'aller pas laisser son fils tranquille. Même si aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse que son fils était guérit.

- Bon, moi j'y vais comme ça j'aurais le temps d'organiser la fête avec Rocky.

- Oh comment elle va ?

- Bien, elle était aussi inquiète pour toi.

- Passe le bonjour pour moi.

- D'accord, aller au revoir maman, petit frère.

Elle donne un câlin à Flynn avant de faire pareille avec sa mère et puis ouvre la porte et sort.

- Alors tu es rassure.

- De quoi

- Ce que le docteur à dit

- Oui mais il faut que tu sois vigilant

- Je sais maman

- Je suis ravie alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait

- J'en sais rien moi

Ils éclatent de rire, franchement pour la famille il faut qu'un peu pour avoir un fou rire...

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : A la maison

- Alors Flynn près pour partir

- Oui docteur, j'en pouvais plus de rester encore une nuit ici.

- Je vois ça. Elle où votre maman !

- J'ai pas trop comprit parce que j'étais tellement excité de rentrer chez moi que j'ai du oublier ce qu'elle me disait.

- Haha, t'es un drôle de bonne homme

- Jje sais. Et pourquoi tu es ici ?

- C'est simple, je voulais te dire au revoir

- Oh merci.

- De rien, bon je vais retourne travailler, c'est ce qui me reste de mieux à faire.

- Haha, d'accord au revoir

- Au revoir Flynn

Sa mère arriva quelques minutes après et aida son fils à se préparer pour rentrer chez eux. Georgia ouvrit la porte, elle passa pour rejoindre les autres alors que son fils était resté sur la porte rouge de honte. Il savait qu'il allé trouver ses amis mais c'était un choque pour lui. Il respira profondément et regarda ses amis, Henry était là, Rocky, Deuce, Ty et Logan. Ses amis ne l'ont pas laissé pose qu'un seul pied dans la maison qu'ils sont venus le saluer. Le pauvre, il a vu de tous les couleurs.

- Je...mm... les gars

Ils n'écoutaient plus, quand ils ont finit de le saluer, ils le laissent respirer.

- Bienvenue, Flynn

Flynn regarde cette personne et sourit

- Moi aussi Ty.

- Tu es enjoue

- Bien sur, je suis content de vous voir tous

- Moi aussi

- Henry

Flynn se précipita vers son ami et le prend dans ses bras

- Content que tu es en pleine forme.

- Haha, oui moi aussi. Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- Pas grand chose, et toi !

- Pour tout te dire, je me sens bien lorsque je suis avec vous mais pas tout seul.

- Je comprends, t'inquiète on est là pour un moment.

- Je sais, et en plus je vous vois tous ici mes amis...

- Alors ta sœur a réussi

- Oui, et dis moi qui est cette personne qui est assise sur la canapé, je l'ai jamais vu.

- Oh c'est juste la petite amie de Ty.

- C'est vraiment

Sans qu'il ne sait, il a eu mal au cœur.

- D'accord

- Tu as l'air surprit

- C'est juste que je savais pas et puis il change de petite amie tous les deux semaine. C'est pour ça !

- Tu es sur

- Qu'est-ce que tu es entrain d'insinuer ? Bien sur et je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

- C'est rien, bon passons à autre chose. Tu es bien guérit

- Oui maman,

- Flynn !

- Quoi ! J'adore t'embêter.

- Je vois ça, alors !

- Pour que le docteur soit sur, je dois passer tous les 3 semaines pour qu'il me prend de prise de sang.

- Donc, ton infection peut revenir

- Oui si je prends pas les précaution.

Ils restent en silence en regardant les autres. Flynn se tourna pour voir, sa sœur à côté de Rocky entrain de parler dans la cuisiner. Il sourit quand Deuce ce fait crier par sa petite amie Dina.

- Henry, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà ma mère qui me soûle a propos de ça

- Mais c'est pour ton bien

- Je sais mais tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur lorsque les gens piétine dans mon espace privé.

- Je sais, aller vient on va manger.

-Bonne idée

Ils s'en vont dans la cuisiner alors que Deuce était entrain d'embrasser sa petite, que Logan se dispute avec Cece sur Rocky. Logan et Rocky étaient ensemble. Pendant ce temps leur mères étaient entrain de parler de tout et surtout de Flynn. Alors que Ty et sa petite amie Marina parlaient. Il était déjà tard lorsqu'ils ont commencé à sortir en disant bonsoir à la famille Jones.

- Tu me cherchais

- Oui, t'étais où

- Dans ma chambre, j'étais allé me reposer un peu.

- Désolé, bon j'y vais mon ami

- Aller bonsoir Henry

Ils se prennent dans les bras, et dise un bonne nuit. La mère de Henry l'emmène. Il ne manquait que la famille Blues.

- Aller Cece à demain

- Bonne nuit Rocky

Rocky commence à partir suivi de sa mère alors que Ty et Flynn étaient entrain de parler.

- Donc tu m'accompagne

- Oui

- Merci, Ty

Flynn saute dans ses bras et Ty le serre contre lui

- Bon j'y vais mais n'oublie pas, tu dois être à l'heure

- Promit, juré maintenant il ne reste qu'à parler avec ma mère.

- Oui, bonne nuit Flynn

- Bonne nuit Ty

La porte se ferma,

- Je suis fatigué

- Tant que tu as reposé

- Je suis en croissance, Cece

- Haha, laisse moi rire.

Ils se disent bonne nuit et chacun va dans sa chambre pour passer un bonne nuit.

Fin


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Sortie entre amis

La journée avait plutôt bien commencer, il faisait bon dans les 24°C. Flynn hier avait convaincue sa mère qu'il pouvait sortir accompagner dans ami. Il était entrain de se préparer lorsque l'heure arriva.

- Oh là, il va me tuer, si j'arrive pas à l'heure.

Il n'a même pas mit un pied dehors que quelqu'un le prenait par la taille sans faire exprès, il cri de surprise.

- Je vais pas te tuer

- Non mais ça va pas la tête, Ty. Tu m'as fait peur.

- Haha, désolé, bon on ni va.

- Oui

Ils marchant quelque kilomètre avant d'arriver dans un parque. La végétation était beau à voir, tout était vert, les enfants qui jouaient, les adultes qui parlaient. C'était vraiment calme, de loin on voyait un couple qui s'embrassait sous les regards envie des autres. Mais revenons à nos deux amis qui c'était assit sur un banc. Flynn était entrain de regarder les enfants avec envie et cela son ami le remarqua :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- C'est ma mère, elle ne veut pas que je prends trop de risque mais tu sais que j'ai horreur d'être assit sans rien faire alors que les autres sont entrain de jouer.

- Je te comprends mais c'est ta mère, elle veut juste de protéger !

- En m'étouffant, en me laissant pas aller où je veux... Tu sais c'était très difficile de la convaincre pour cette sortie.

- Comprend là, elle est restée sur l'idée que à chaque moment tu peux avoir cette infection.

- Je sais, je ne le nie pas mais, je suis ce qu'on appelle une personne qui veut juste être insouciant qui profite de la vie.

- Je savais que tu allé dire ça. Je suis d'accord avec toi mais as-tu pensé ce qu'elle a ressentit lorsque t'était en sang, pâle et fiévreux sur le sol.

- Alors tu sais !

- Oui, c'est Cece qui ma dit donc oui moi aussi, je ferrais pareille. On veut que ton bien et principalement ta mère. Flynn, est-ce que ça va ?

Ty se pense pour voir mieux le visage de son ami qui était cacher, il le voit pleurer. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Il se rapproche de lui, le prend dans ses bras. Tout d'abord Flynn n'attendait pas à ce que Ty le prend dans ses bras et surtout qu'il pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Ty qui était entrain de nettoyer son visage.

- Je suis désolé, Flynn si je savais

- Non c'est rien, c'est vrai mais

- Je comprends, aller sèche tes larmes.

Ils restèrent tout la journée ainsi en regardant les gens passer, en voyant les enfants se disputer pour un oui et pour un non, en parlant l'un avec l'autre. Ils avaient toujours cette faciliter à se confesse l'un à l'autre. Sans qu'ils savent, ils venaient de créer un lien très fort de amitié et plus encore. Ils ont savourer ce moment comme ci c'était l'unique. Ils repartent ensuite chez eux tout heureux d'avoir parler et le cœur léger.

Fin


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Des sentiment naissant

Il vient de se rendre compte que ses sentiments ont bien évolué envers son ami. Depuis quand, il ne savait pas mais il est sur que ces sentiments ont évolué. Dire il y a deux semaine avant son accident, il était juste un ami rien de plus alors que pendant son accident, il n'a cessé de penser à lui, comment allait-il, est-ce qu'au moins il souriait, était-il malheureux sans sa famille, tellement de question à cette époque. Il a eu peur et aura toujours peur pour lui. Même aujourd'hui, il ne peut pas s'inquiéter où il va, avec qui. Il était devenu son ombre, dommage qu'il ne remarque pas ça. Et puis, ça le laisserai le temps de le regarder et il a prit beaucoup chose entant que son ombre que son ami. Son ami déteste quand il était observer, il s'énerve lorsque ses amis poser des question personnel, ou juste lorsqu'il perd ce n'est pas une nouveauté mais ses expression qu'il est vraiment magnifique.

Lorsqu'il est triste, ses yeux se remplit de larme, lorsqu'il veut quelque chose pour amadouer sa mère, il fait le chien battu.

Lorsqu'il s'énerve, ses joues devient rouge comme une fleur qui absorbe la lumière pour dévoiler ses atout.

Lorsqu'il a se regarde de démon, c'est qu'il prépare quelque chose et pauvre de Deuce qui se trouve sur son chemin.

Et le plus magnifique, c'est quand il sourit, de se sourire doux, radieux qui me donne envie de le protéger et de dire qu'il est à moi. Mais c'est temps si, il est plus triste, plus morose, plus ennuyeux. S'il c'était pas arrêter de le regarder peut être qu'aujourd'hui, il ne comprendrai rien à sa réaction envers sa famille et ses amis.

Il le comprenait tout à fait, (si vous avez pas comprit il parle de Flynn, un gamin qui est de plus mignon et si vous avez pas encore comprit c'est Ty qui est amoureux de lui.).

Ty le regardait tout le temps pour savoir comment allait-il ?, même sa relation avec sa petite amie était entrain de partir en vrille. De toute façon, il n'aime plus, il a mit fin à leur relation à la surprise de tous mais la réaction de Flynn l'intriguait.

Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait rendre le sourire à son ami. Alors il essaye pendant toute la journée à le faire, sourire, rire mais rien. Il était morose même s'il était content de voir Ty, il s'efforce à montre rien alors c'est la que Ty a comprit. Il était vraiment de n'avoir rien vu, il était nul comme espion, c'était que son ami soufrer. Sans que Flynn ne se rend compte, il commença à le détendre, à parler avec lui, à le caresser.

- Je vais prendre quelque chose dans la cuisiner, tu veux quelque chose Ty!

- Non merci, revient après.

- Bien sur, à toute.

Bon sans, il allait faire une bêtise heureusement que son ami était aller à la cuisiner. Il voulait l'embrasser, il était tellement mignon lorsqu'il est fatigué.

- Je suis la.

- Alors tu es décidé, à ma dire la vérité.

- Pas envie

- Arrête de faire ton gamin, sinon je serrais obliger de le dire à ta mère.

- Tu n'osera pas !

- Si tu m'oblige.

- D'accord, ces temps si, je suis un peu fatigué, je suis toujours de mal humour. C'est pas de votre faute loin de la mais j'ai mal quelque fois.

- Pourquoi ne rien dire ?

- Regarde ta réaction, j'ai horreur lorsque tout le monde s'inquiéter pour moi. J'ai l'impression d'être un poids.

- Pourquoi?

- Je dois faire attention à tout ce que je fais, avec qui! Tu te rends compte. Lorsque je mange, la vaisselle où j'ai mangé doit être laver tout de suite. Lorsque je touche, je dois faire attention à ce qu'il n'y a pas de gens. Je dois pas aller au parque tout seul, si je suis blessé pour vous c'est normale mais pour moi, il y aura de grave conséquence. Je dois voir mon médecin dans une semaine, j'ai peur.

- D'abord, tu n'es pas un poids pour ta famille, ils sont juste heureux de te rendre un service parce qu'ils pensent qu'il ne peuvent pas d'aider pour ta maladie.

- Mais c'est bête, pourquoi tu souris ?

- Voila ou je voulais t'emmener, leur réaction est tout-à-fait normal. Comme toi lorsque tu veux pas que nous nous inquiétons pour toi. Mais moi personnellement, je m'inquiète toujours pour toi .

- C'est vrai !

- Pourquoi t'as l'air étonné ?

- J'en sais rien moi, j'avais l'impression que depuis deux semaine tu me fuyais.

- Ah bon et pourtant j'étais toujours avec toi.

- C'est vrai !

Flynn s'approche de son ami sans rien dire de plus et le regarde pour voir s'il le mentait.

- Tu mens pas,

- Bien sur que non

Flynn posa une main sur la main droite de Ty qui était poser sur le lit.

- Pourquoi ?

Ty regarde son ami sans comprendre se pourquoi.

- Pourquoi as-tu quitté ta petite amie ?

- C'est pas tes affaires, et pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de l'avoir quitter ?

- C'est pas la raison loin de la de t'imposer quelque chose, je veux juste savoir de qui est tu amoureux pour l'avoir quitter?

- J'étais plus amoureux d'elle.

- Mais tu as encore des sentiments pour elle.

- Bien sur comme un ami

- Donc tu ne nie pas que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est qui ?

- Tu es bien curieux je trouve, on passe de toi à moi.

- Je m'intéresse beaucoup à toi, Ty ces temps si.

- En quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas rendu visiter à l'hôpital.

- J'avais pas le temps.

- Menteur

- Mais je prenait des nouvelle par ma sœur.

- Qu'est-ce qui ta empêcher d'aller me voir ?

Flynn le regarde pour scruter ses yeux, et la il comprit.

- C'est pourquoi, tu la laisses. Bah tu sais, si tu l'aime pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

- Personne ne m'oblige à faire ce que j'ai pas envie. Mais j'ai regretté ces jours la. Je l'aimais à l'époque, j'étais fou amoureux d'elle, j'ai fait tout pour elle.

- Tu as mal comme moi !

- Pas comme toi

Ty regarde son ami, sa posture disait qu'il soufrait, et il comprit.

- Je suis bête parfois, comme moi eh

- Oui, tu es vraiment bête.

- Depuis combien de temps

- Depuis un an

- Je comprends maintenant tout, tes coup de colère, des vengeance. Tu m'as fait voir de toute les couleurs. Être avec toi c'est comme être avec le fils du diable.

- Oui, monsieur

- Flynn je crois que je t'aime

- Moi aussi, je t'aime

Ty approcha son visage près de son ami, passa sa main dans les cheveux de Flynn, l'autre main il encercla le bassin de son ami, pour le rapprocher encore plus. Il de laissa son bassin et prend son visage dans ses main.

- J'adore cette couleur sur tes joues Flynn

- Idiot

- Idiot mais amoureux

Ty s'approche des lèvres de Flynn en le regardant dans les yeux. Il remarqua que les yeux de son ami briller de mille feu et son regard refléter dans le sien. Il posa d'abord juste ses lèvre sur celui du plus petit, juste un baiser fleur, légère,sauve comme une caresse. Son cœur battait au même rythme que son ami, amant, amour maintenant il pouvait l'appeler comme il voulait. Il introduit sa langue dans la bouge de Flynn qui l'ouvrit doucement de gêner et le rouge de ses joues passa encore à un rouge plus profond celui du sang. Sa langue cherchait sa consœur et la trouva en l'enroulant avec sa langue. Flynn gémit, c'était vraiment bizarre, en même temps tellement humide et chaud. Leur baiser c'était une découverte fragile, un saveur unique juste pour eux. Il donna quelque coup de langue pour s'imprimer de cette saveur. Flynn était passive, et Ty aimait ça. Le baiser était devenue plus ardente, plus enflammer pour ne laisser qu'un petit garçon souffler, les joues rouge et un grand garçon souriant qui était tout de même essouffler.

- J'aime cette couleur, elle te va à ravir mon amour. Je t'aime

- Je t'aime

Ty commença à passer à l'étape supérieur avec son amant mais ça ne regard que eux dorénavant.

Fin


End file.
